Mega Man (franchise)
Mega Man (also written as MegaMan and Megaman), known as in Japan and other Asian countries, is one of Capcom's best selling video game franchises, having over 50 games for multiple systems separated in seven series.Capcom: Total Sales Units Data It is also one of Capcom's signature franchises, along with ''Street Fighter. The series usually contains a namesake character as the main character. Series Info This is basically a summary of the series and other various info that has to do with the series in general. This information does not relate to one game in particular but to all the games. Keiji Inafune, the designer and illustrator of the original Mega Man game, is considered by many the creator of the series. He worked in most Mega Man games from 1987 to 2010, mainly as a designer and producer. Series ordered by release: *'1987: ''Mega Man' *'1993: Mega Man X' *'1997: Mega Man Legends' *'2001: Mega Man Battle Network' *'2002: Mega Man Zero' *'2006: Mega Man ZX' *'2006: Mega Man Star Force' '''Ordered by Timeline:' *'Classic ''Mega Man universe''' **''Mega Man'' **''Mega Man X'' **''Mega Man Zero'' **''Mega Man ZX'' **''Mega Man Legends'' *''Mega Man Battle Network'' universe **''Mega Man Battle Network'' **''Mega Man Star Force'' ''Mega Man'' series The original Mega Man series, in which Mega Man battles the evil scientist Dr. Wily. This series spawned multiple spinoffs. *''Mega Man 1'' to 3'' was re-released in ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Mega Man 1 to 6'' in ''Rockman Complete Works, Mega Man 1-6 again in Mega Man Legacy Collection, Mega Man 1 to 8'' (with the two arcade games) in ''Mega Man Anniversary Collection and Mega Man 7 to 10 in Mega Man Legacy Collection 2. *A peripheral for the Super Nintendo. A Game Boy Advance remake for all five Game Boy games was planned, but was soon cancelled. Japanese only These are games of the Mega Man series that were released only in Japan. ''Mega Man X'' series The Mega Man X series is the continuation of the original Mega Man series, taking place a century later. The Maverick Hunters Mega Man X and Zero fight against Mavericks led by the seemingly immortal Sigma. This series introduced advanced techniques such as dashing and wall-climbing, and introduced wearable armors. ''Mega Man Legends'' series The Mega Man Legends series is the series after Mega Man ZX and the thought-of-end of the Mega Man franchise. It takes place thousands of years in the future in a world covered by water, with only a few small islands over the vast oceans. *The PlayStation Portable versions were released only in Japan. Japan only ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series The Mega Man Battle Network series takes place in a more realistic world in which virtually everything in life is intertwined with the Internet. Most of the population use NetNavis, sentient programs who inhabit the Internet. This series does not take place in the original timeline. Japan only ''Mega Man Zero'' series The next series off the Mega Man X series. It tells the story of what happened to Zero after the events of the Mega Man X series. ''Mega Man ZX'' series The Mega Man ZX series takes place after the Mega Man Zero series. All previous heroes appear as Biometals that certain persons can Megamerge with to become a Mega Man. ''Mega Man Star Force'' series The Mega Man Star Force series takes place around 200 years after the Mega Man Battle Network series. Handhelds Other countries These games were released only in Taiwan and Korea. Crossovers and cameo appearances Games in which Mega Man characters have appeared in, and, in most cases, is playable. *''Rockman ×over'' (2012, iOS) Playable cameos Games which Mega Man characters are playable. Cancelled games Cancelled video games and ports. Legacy Mega Man series director Keiji Inafune announced the similarly themed Mighty No. 9 in September 2013, but after much controversy surrounding delays and mishandling, the game was released in June 2016 to a mixed-to-negative reception. Keiji Inafune also announced the Mega Man Legends-inspired Red Ash. Batterystaple Games released the Mega Man X-inspired 20XX. Gallery RockmanLogo.png|''Rockman'' logo megaman3dlogovector.png|Alternate Mega Man logo 10th.jpeg|''Mega Man'' 10th Anniversary logo (English) Rockman10th.png|10th anniversary mark. 10th Anniversary A.png|10th anniversary artwork 10th Anniversary B.png|10th anniversary artwork Megaman 15th official-01.png|15th anniversary mark. MegaMan15th.png|Alternate 15th anniversary mark. Megaman 20th official.png|20th anniversary mark. wallpaper02_1280.jpg|20th Anniversary artwork megaman 25th.png|25th anniversary mark. (English) Rockman25th.png|25th anniversary mark. (Japanese) Rockman30th.png|30th anniversary mark MM30th.jpg|30th anniversary artwork 30th Anniversary.png|30th anniversary artwork Videos Rockman 20 Anniversary Video Mega Man 11 - Full 30th Anniversary Trailer See also *''Mega Man'' in other media and merchandise References External links *[http://megaman.capcom.com/ Mega Man official site] *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/game/rockman/ Rockman official site] Category:Mega Man Category:Games Category:Lists